Icy Fire
by SkorpionStrike
Summary: Set after DMC4. After his defeat at Mallet Island, Vergil finds his soul trapped within the Inferno. With the help of a mysterious demon,Vergil sets out to free his soul and retrieve the power that he was supposed to own. Will he succeed this time, or will his little brother undermine him again? Vergil x OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. I do own the OC in this story.

Warning: This story has violence, swearing and mature sexual themes

Italics is used to represent flashbacks, bold italics for thoughts and bold for a triggered character's speech.

* * *

Darkness. That's all he could see for miles. Pure darkness. Occasionally, he would see a red light flicker in the distance, but then it would be gone instantly. Groaning, the man got to his feet, every part of his body aching with each movement he made. The man looked around himself to confirm that everything was completely black. There was no sky, no walls, it felt like there was a floor beneath him, but he couldn't see what he was standing on.

The man tried to make a sigh, but then found that he couldn't make a single sound. He then realized that there were no sounds around him, either. **_A vacuum_**, he thought to himself. He was inside a space of complete, never-ending nothingness. Surely, one would go mad within this desolate and very cold place. The male shivered slightly, and began to walk. towards where he had seen the red light flash a few times.

Ah, the colour red. It had reminded him on how he'd gotten stuck in this lonely vacuum in the first place. A demonic castle, three, glowing red eyes and a voice in the back of his mind, choreographing each and every move. The voice told him what to think, what to feel, but not why he was thinking or feeling the way he was. He was not allowed to ask questions about his actions, and he didn't think that he had the ability to anyways. But, besides that, he had also remembered a time before any of this happened, before he was cursed to walk empty paths alone.

The colour red had rekindled a memory inside of him, a memory of two boys, both with icy blue eyes and hair as white as snow. They couldn't have been any older than 8, the young boys. One of them, wearing a blue shirt and khakis, was holding a book in his hand, with an annoyed expression on his face. He looked like he was trying to concentrate on the book in hand, but there must've been something distracting him. Something extremely annoying.

_''Do you mind, brother? I am trying to read...'' The boy said, the annoyance evident in his voice. His hair was around neck length, and shaped his face perfectly. It looked like it had been brushed and combed to complete perfection, as if he were trying to look his best for an important event._

_''Psh! Are you ever gonna learn to have fun, Verge?'' The other boy said, looking over at him with the same hair, albeit alot messier then his counterpart's. He wore a bright, red tee-shirt and a pair of faded, black shorts. The boy, only ten minutes younger than his brother, wore a big, happy smile on his face, as opposed to his brother's aggravated expression._

_''I am having fun. Or at least I was before my buffoon of a brother interrupted me.'' The one nicknamed 'Verge' hissed as a retort. Now realising that he would never have the peace he needed to read his book titled 'Demonic Mythology', he promptly bookmarked it and set it down on his beside table. The blue twin scowled at his younger brother, who had been distracting him by playing an obnoxiously loud video game._

_''Hey! Don't call me a buffoon! What's a buffoon anyways...?'' The younger and louder twin asked, but continued to play his game at a louder volume. Little monkeys were being shot down by large, coloured balls on the screen, courtesy of the child's button mashing._

_''By definition, it would be you.'' The older boy said, a cold smirk evident on his face. He held no interest to his brother's games or immaturity. He felt that since he was the eldest, he had to be the one in charge, always keeping his little brother out of trouble. The younger of the two, however, just had to make that task a difficult one._

_''You take that back!'' The younger twin yelled, tackling his brother and trying to wrestle him. He fought hard to win this pointless dispute with his older twin, but found that he couldn't._

_''Foolishness, Dante...'' The older twin growled, successfully rolling them over and pinning him to the ground. He smirked triumphantly as his brother squirmed and thrashed about underneath him. They both froze when they heard a voice call from up the stairs._

_''What are you two kids doing up there? Come down here and help me with the dishes!'' The feminine voice shouted up to them, causing the small fight to break up. The older twin stood up and held out a hand to help Dante to his feet, and he took it gratefully._

The memory ended there and the man found that in his daydreaming, he had arrived at the source of the red light. It was a single, lit torch, a red coloured flame almost dancing on it. He stared at it for a little while before more red flames lit up, a number of different torches lined up into two rows. In the middle of the rows, there was a long, white marble pathway leading up to what looked like a tower. The tower was a beacon, with a large bonfire lit at the very top of it. These flames were also red. Seeing no other option, the man walked along the path, headed towards the tower.

Stepping towards the large, golden double doors, the man pushed one of them open and stepped inside the tower. Inside it, the walls were pure white, as was the floor and ceiling. A much better contrast to the darkness that lingered outside. The man had to admit, the change was refreshing and took a deep breath, now hearing the noise that came from his mouth. Walking across the room, he could hear his own footsteps and, along with that, an odd and slightly insane sounding laugh coming from behind him.

The man turned around to be greeted by a group of 5 strange looking demons. They looked like someone had stitched them together with any spare rags they could find and had sewn on a blade in place of an arm or a leg. They balanced on their thin, pole like legs, their bodies dancing with their laughter. The man scoffed and put his hand to his left side, but then remembered there was nothing there. Yamato had been taken from him.

He would have to rely on his own hand to hand abilities to take out these demons. Maybe he could still summon his energy swords? The blue clad man held up a hand and summoned a number of energy blades around him and then fired them at the demons. They were all hit in the torso and sent flying into the wall. The male smirked and then got into a fighting stance.

The demons had gotten up from their blows and continued to laugh insanely. Then the one in front lunged at him, slicing it's blade, in place of a leg, downwards in an attempt to hit the man in blue. The man easily evaded, taking note that he had retained alot of his abilities, despite the disadvantage. To counter the sloppy attack, the man made quick jabs to the demon's torso and then kicked it into the golden doors he had walked through. The other demons had inched their way closer whilst he was taking care of the first, and they all made attacks at him with bad form and poor co-operation with each other. The white haired man smirked and was gone in a flash of blue, the demons' blades hitting nothing.

One of the blades was then grabbed by a gloved hand and the demon was swung about and into the other 3, knocking them away. The blade was then ripped off from the demon's body by an inhuman strength, and proceeded to slice the demon into pieces until it a number of bugs crawled out of the rags and left it as a lifeless doll. The man kept the blade to protect himself, should he fail to find another. This was going slowly. If he just had Yamato, they would've been finished in seconds. Scowling, the man in blue made some quick swipes with the blade, blocking the blades that were aimed back at him.

In about 2 minutes, the last of the strange, ragdoll-like demons were killed, and the man in blue was ready to head on through the tower when the sound of howls rang in his ears. Sighing, the man stopped walking, knowing he was about to be attacked again by some low class demons. Holding the weak but durable blade in his hand, he evaded a large ball of fire that, if you looked closely, turned out to be a flaming skull. That's new. The man raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar attack and looked to see a pack of hellhound type demons. He had never encountered these demons before, but could already tell that they were a weak species.

Just another setback for the man. Just another setback to finding a way out of this darkness. He wanted to dispose of these demons quickly so he could get on with his journey. Growling, the pack of hellhounds readied their skulls with a clicking sound, almost as if cocking a gun. The man readied himself to dodge as a barrage of flaming skulls suddenly flew at him, one of them clipping him in the side and sending him sliding back a little. Standing up, the man inspected his coat, seeing a slight char on it. Growling, he lunged towards the demons trying to slash at them with the clumsy blade, only for them to dodge and run circles around him. The man was beginning to get tired and aggravated with their games. Before they could attack him again, the sound of gunshots filled the room along with the dying yelps of the hellhounds. Turning around, the man in blue saw a demon, which looked to be a female, wielding two, large, purple and double barrelled pistols and, if he looked close enough, their names were Hail and Blaze.

The demoness appeared to be a high rank, seeing as it had a humanoid shape, just with an added tail. Her scales were black in colour and her delicate areas were covered by a white suit which had no arms or legs, but covered her torso and nether regions perfectly. As any demon would, it had claws instead of nails on it's fingers and toes and six, bone white horns on her head, but pointing backwards instead of straight up. Must've been to increase it's speed, he'd assumed. Instead of flat feet, sharp spikes came out of it's heels, as if it were a human female wearing high heels. The female demon had long, pure white hair, just like his own, that was kept up by a golden ribbon, whilst short bangs hung loosely around it's face, shaping it. Staring straight at him were purple, glowing eyes and icy-white lips that protected a mouth full of sharp, demonic rapiers. Then, those lips opened to form words.

''**Son of Spardaaa...**'' The demoness spoke, her voice sounding like a hissing siren. The man in blue scowled at the demon, knowing it was here to attempt to kill him because of his father's betrayal to the demon world. The demon simply smirked and inspected him, sizing him up like a piece of meat. The male growled and pointed the borrowed blade at the demon, waiting for it to attack him. Said attack never came. The demon simply stared at him with a playful expression on it's face before it quickly sped off down the hallway, leaving a scent trail which led further into the tower. It was likely this demon knew how to get out of the building so, reluctantly, the man in blue followed the demoness' scent.


End file.
